Once Upon A Time In Heaven
by damblu
Summary: In the beginning, like really, really early, there was only God and His sister. Before family drama and betrayal, they lived peacefully and didn't kill anyone, then Chuck got bored. Join God in a life of irresponsible, single parenthood while Amara watches the world burn.
1. Chuck Has An Idea

"Brother, what are you doing?"

A woman with a long, fancy, black dress asked; leaning over the shoulder of a man wearing only a robe and boxers.

"Oh, nothing much." He said, consentrating on the ball of light forming in his hands. Said ball was glowing brighter and brighter, to the scary woman's great discomfort.

She stumbled a few steps back, "Ah, Chuck. That doesn't look like nothing."

He nodded excitedly "Yeah, I downplayed it a little but this is kind of a mini-me. Imma gonna call him Michael."

The lady frowned, "A mini-you? What is that even supposed to mean?"

Chuck ignored her in favor of growing his ball, his very special ball, his very special light ball, which was now getting pretty hot.

"Ooh, it's going to burst any second now. Amara, step away." He said, placing his mini-him on the floor.

He turned around to see her standing confused just a few inches behind him.

"Amara get DOWN!" Chuck shouted before he tackled her, just in time to cover his sister from the explosion. As the flames dissapeared to who knows where, Amara and Chuck stood up to see a strange figure on the floor.

"Huh, he looks like you when you were smaller." Amara said, straightining her dress.

Chuck nodded, "Yeah, a mini-me."

She frowned at him again, "I don't think you should call him a mini-me, he's his own person. Uuuh, call him your son."

"So were making up words now, are we?"

She was interrupted from giving Chuck a hella good comeback by The Michael rolling toward them. Looking up at Chuck, the small _thing_ grabbed a fistful off the man's robe and tugged.

That did not cause Chuck to fall down onto the floor, not at all.

"Michael seems pretty strong for having such a small form." Amara pointed out, not bothering to help her brother, who was currently being trampled.

"Fuck you" Chuck said, covering his face from Michael's poking fingers.

"No name calling in front of the small one"

He groaned. Giving up, he let Michael shove his fingers up his nose.

Amara kneeled to get a closer look at the thing. "He's annoying you, I like him already."

Michael flapped his arms, then patted Chucks face, "Fa-dah!"

Chuck sat up, "What he say?"

"Father, I think," his sister answered "since he's your son, you should be his Father"

Chuck frowned, while trying to hold Michael still. "What does that make you?"

Amara shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"

Then Michael let out another...word.

"unt"

Both light and darkness tilted heads in confusion, "Aunt?"

Michael nodded, wiggled his butt for some effin reason and belly-flooped down to the ground from Chuck. He then began to crawl away.

"Michael, where are you going?"

His son stopped, then looked up at Chuck straight in the eye. "Out."

Then he continued on his way.

Amara turned to her brother, "He's your son; you deal with him."

He picked up his mini-me. "B-But, you're his aunt!!!"

"I take no responbi- why does he have fluff on his back?" she asked, poking at the soft stuff poking out Michael's back.

"I dont know."

Amara gave Chuck a good long look, then hit him in the back of his head, "YOU CREATED HIM, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?"

God shrugged, "Eh, I just pushed random to see what I could get"

Amara stared sadly at her brother, "You poor, idiotic, sad, little man, I pity you. Really, from the bottom of my heart."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever now can you hold Michael for a minute while I make something to cover his, uuh, delicate part?" Chuck then dissolved into a white puff, a gigantic puff mind you, and floated rapidly away. Michael stayed silent for minute as he looked up at his aunt.

"What does he mean delicate parts? You're not delicate, just... small"

He wriggled in her arms until he was comfartable, drawing Amara's attention to the shape between his legs.

"Strange, I don't have that."

Amara stared at the space Chuck was standing in just a few minutes ago.

"I wonder if he has one of those too"

Later...

Michael was running in circles, his body already grown to the size of a small child.

His aunt, for that matter, was lounging on a sofa made by yours truly. No, I dont mean Chuck.

The usually terrifying woman had created a creature of darkness so that her nephew could chase around. Michael, of course, absolutely enjoyed chasing the creature, and he was about to catch it before his father picked him up.

"Time to put on some clothes, like a civilized celestial being!" Chuck announced, setting his now upset son on a table. Popping up behind him, Amara spoke, "So why are you always partly naked?"

Michael giggled, "Yah, Fadah? Wy?"

Chuck scowled, "I leave you alone with _her_ for a while and you already turn on me?"

Michael giggled once again, then froze when he realized his body was wrapped in cloth. "Nuh"

His father frowned, then turned to Amara, "What does he mean, nuh?"

She rolled her eyes, "Like you, he doesn't appreaciate being fully clothed." Amara poked Michael's belly, "Guess both of you will have to get used to it."

Chuck shook his head, "No thank sis, I'll stick to being in a constant dress of undress"

Michael rolled off the table.

"You act like I'm giving you a choice, putting on pants isn't that hard!" She stated, then a pair of pants materialized in her hands. "Put these on"

Michael started running into a random direction whilst flapping his arms.

"No, my legs like fresh air, not denim."

God then burned the pants, "So keep those away from me." His sister rolled her eyes.

Michael tripped and scratched his knee. He watched as the wound healed then started running into another direction.

"Besides, Michael will become accustomed to cloth, like you did, he just has to- where did he go?"

The Super siblings stared at the empty table. "There goes your mini-you,'' Amara muttered as she kept staring at the vacant space "you barely had him for a while then poof! Gone."

Chuck dematerialized the table. "He didn't went poof. I would've felt it if he had." The short god continued walking around, "He's round here somewhere."

Amara shook her head in dissapointment, "When will you learn brother, when will you learn to be responsible." Then she too began to look for the little fucker.

"When you wear something beside that overrated dress!" Chuck called out, looking through a magnifying glass.

She glared at him, "At least I have modestidy, unlike you, you uncivilized atom." Her view zeroed in on a trail of fluff that was lying on the floor. "Yo, dat lok like Mike's"

"Wat?"

Amara cleared her throat, "I mean, I believe we have a trail of fluff to Michael"

She pointed at the floor, "How did you not notice that?"

Her brother shrugged, "I was looking the other way" then he followed to trail for a few yards before he hit his head on the wall. "Hey, where did this come from?"

It was the Amara's turn to shrug "You just need visual aid"

While Chuck rubbed his head, Amara followed the trail into a room with no door. "Michael, are you here?"

She was answered by a giggle, then she turned around to see Michael jump at her.

"AUNT"

The small rascal was cackling with glee.

Amara of course was breathing hard from the scare.

"CHUCK, PICK UP YOUR SON AND PUT HIM ON A LEASH!"

Lifting Michael in the air, Amara checked for any damage to find her nephew's absent fluff leaving space for small feathers.

"Oh you found him, yay!" Chuck said, grabbing Michael.

Amara turned to him, "You need to keep that child distracted with something, or he will make me faint from exhaustion."

Chuck stared thoughtfully at Michael.

Still staring.

Yep, still staring.

Just wait a bit more.

Tad bit more.

Bear with me please.

Heh, bear.

"Yeah, I know how to keep him distracted."

Chuck then handed Michael to his sister and left once again.

Amara frowned at thin air then turned to her nephew. "Why do I feel like I regret asking him that?"

Michael blinked at her, "Its father"

Amara nodded, "You're right dear, I think we should go into hiding now."

And so they did.

AN: Hi! This is my first fanfic, so critics are are welcome. I hope you enjoyed as I plan to write more chapters in the future. Toodles!


	2. The New Addition

Amara and Michael just finished building their fort, if you would call it that. They were hiding under a kitchen table, surrounded by pillows and blankets. The table mantel was a thin blanket itself, obscuring their hidden forms. Michael looked under the blanket, then back at his aunt. "No one out there"

Amara nodded, "That's good, now come over here, you need camoflauge paint"

Michael scrambled to get on her lap and shut his eyes tightly, ready for the onslaught. His aunt dipped her paintbrush into the bucket then covered Michael's face with pink and purple paint. He opened his eyes, "Done yet?"

Amara shook her head, "No I still have to do your hair." Michael nodded, and just as he shut his eyes once again; Amara grabbed the bucket and poured all the paint over his head. "There, now you're done"

Before Michael could answer a loud crash emanated from the room they were in before. "Amara? Michael? Where are you?"

Aunt and nephew looked at each other before answering in unision, "Definitly not in the kitchen!"

Another crash was heard, but this time closer to the kitchen. "They're onto us" Amara hissed.

God then bursted into the kitchen, proudly holding up his second child. "I present to you Amara, our savior, Lucifer!'

Michael and Amara stayed under the table hoping Chuck would give up and leave, taking whatever he had with him. To their great dismay, Chuck snapped his fingers causing the blankets and paint to dissapear. "Now, what you're doing is just childish" he said as he crawled under the table, his son still is arms.

Now, this second son of his was slightly different to Michael, his hair was lighter, his eye color were also blue, but the fluff on his back was different to the fluff the other creation had. While Michael's fluff was a soft blue, Lucifer's fluff had a shade similar to Amara's camoflauge.

"This one doesn't look much like you," the woman stated, running her fingers through his blonde hair. Chuck shrugged, "I gotta have diversity y'know, can't have them looking all the same."

Michael nodded seriously, "Yeah Dad. He is so different, doesn't look at all like me. I mean, we only have the same colored eyeballs, same skin color, same physic, and fluff sprouting from our backs." He crossed his arms, "Much diverse, very unique"

"Well someone learned how to talk." Chuck said, before turning to Amara, "What did you do to him he was perfectly fine when I made him, look at him, he's sarcastic now."

She shrugged, already dressing up her second nephew, "Kid is going to need it, I have a feeling he'll be dealing with a lot of shit in the future." She nodded to herself once she finished wrapping Lucifer in a robe. "So what do you plan to do now brother dearest? Destroy them? I hope not, it's been getting quite boring around here."

Chuck stared at her in horror, "Of course not! Why would you even think about that? They're my children!"

That took Lucifer's attention, "Child?" His father looked down at him, "Yes, you a child."

Lucifer was now more confused, "Child?!?!" Michael spoke, "Yeah. Child, it's something we call a word, and you too I suppose."

"Imma word?"

Chuck sighed exasperated, "No, you're a child Luci."

He nodded seriously, "Yah, Word."

Chuck poked his son's chest, "No. You. Are. A. Word!"

Cue momentary silence.

"Uh Father, you do realize that you called him a word right?" Michael side, giving his aunt a _why did he have to create me_ look; Amara just shrugged.

Meanwhile Chuck was clutching his head with his hands, "Michael, take your brother to the room you were in earlier, your Father is going to get drunk while your Aunt lists all the ways he is a failure."

Michael grabbed Lucifer and stood up to leave, only for his aunt to pull him back under the table. "No, Michael stay here. Listen to me Brother, for the first time in your miserable existence you're going to be responsible and do something about these two."

Chuck looked up at his sister, feeling slightly confused. "What?"

"Do something that would protect them maybe?"

Amara told him.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, what would be something your children would need to know? Anything in mind my dear brother? Anything at all?" Amara asked holding Michael in her arms while he holded his own brother, who in turn, was feeling very uncomfortable. Meanwhile Chuck still very confused, "Have no idea what you're talking about sis."

She sighed, "Dear brother of mine who isn't as godly as should be, is there really nothing on your mind that you can think of that can harm your children in any way?"

He sat there staring confusedly at his sister for a while before responding, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Giving up, she grabbed both children and left her spot under the table, Chuck trailing after her, "Amara? What are you doing? Can I at least have my mini-me's back?" He said, while Lucifer was holding onto Michael with confused fear.

"No, not until you learn to be responsible and be able to take care of what you created."

"What do you mean I'm not responsible,I'm the most responsible out of the two of us!" Chuck said, barely keeping up with his sister.

"No, you are NOT!" Amara responded, right before blasting the door in front of her open, "otherwise, you would've remembered THIs!"

Beyond the door there was nothing. No really there was really nothing at all. Sure, there was a green floor with a texture that tickled their feet but besides that there was nothing. Just an empty, endless void.

"Oh... right."

Amara gently put down both her nephews on the floor and turned to her brother, "You're hopeless."

Meanwhile Lucifer crawled closer to the edge of the floor, squinting at the void, "Wat dat?" he asked his brother.

Michael shrugged, "I have no idea, but do you want to see?" In response to the smaller being excited nod, he picked Lucifer up and threw him into the void. A loud 'yaaaaay' was heard until his voice faded away.

"What the us, Michael!" His father shouted, "You're supposed to take care of him, not end his pointless existence!"

Michael shrugged once again, "Lucifer wanted to see it, so I gave him the best view. I can't see how that's bad."

Chuck stared at his first son in horror while his sister peered into the void, "Can you see him?"

She shook her head, "Nope, can't see anything. Nice throw there Michael."

Chuck snapped his fingers, and in an instant, Lucifer appeared at his feet looking both dazed and confused up at his father.

"Once again, irresponsible." Amara said, glaring at her brother.

"Well, it's not like you did anything to prevent this from happening." Chuck muttered under his breath as he picked up his son, "Don't worry, I got you now Luci."

"That's exactly what you wont understand," she said, "the fact that you have both him and Michael under your care is extremely worrying."

Michael on the other hand was still curios about this nothingness that could apperently end the seemimgly pointless existence of both him and his brother. He also wondered that pointless was in the first place. "Father, in all seriousness, what is this shit."

"First of all, language, in this house we don't use such words," Chuck held up his hand to prevent Amara from saying anything," invent them sure, but we have certain ones that shouldn't be used, for some reason. Just, don't speak them."

 _That makes no fu-,_ Michael's thought process paused, _dging sense._

Chuck stepped closer to the big, empty nothing. "Now this Michael, is my canvas, whatever I create, whatever I make, it's all done here. Both you and your brother were created here you know."

He frowned, "If we were created here, how come it can 'end' us? Also Luci is still here, he's not, well, ended."

Amara went to sit next to him, "Here's the thing, most of the things your Father makes are really, really hideous. So when he makes something and he doesn't end up liking it, he pushes it deeper into the void where it eventually dissapears. Now Lucifer here was only in the void for a litle while, not enough time to be shredded apart"-cue tiny Lucifer staring at her in terror-"and therefore your father was able to bring him back. If he had stayed in there longer and destroyed right down to a molecular level"-now here Chuck had to cover his son's ears to make sure he didn't get scarred for his eternal yet still pointless existence-"your father could still re-create him from scratch, but it would be a hard and long process."

Michael nodded,"Ok, I understand now, we should just, not touch the canvas."

Chuck nodded, "Yeah, and if you want to see me make things, just sit here in the green stuff and watch."

Luci wiggled his arms, "MAk shOmeDinG!"

"That doesn't hurt my ears," Amara said, "but that sound was **too** loud for someone his size"

Her brother rolles his eyes then put his hands together, and after a few seconds they started glowing. Closing his eyes in concentration, he stretched out his hands and placed a glowing orb into the void.

Eyes still closed, God kept the glowing orb afloat while both children stared with wide eyes, Amara on the other hand, just stared in distaste.

As the glowing orb began to grow, Lucifer began to get bored, "Uh, Da can you hurry up?"

Amara and Michael looked at each other in confusion, _Da?_

"This is a long process Luci; it take a lot of patience and concentration." He answered, his eyes now open, staring intently at the glowing orb, "Both you and your Brother Michael took a really long time to create ."

"Oh, well then," Amara said, " guess I'll just go back inside and relax, Brother send one of your children to call me when the process is over."

With that, she went back inside.

Lucifer stared at her until he couldn't see the back of her dress then turned back to his **Da** , Michael sitting next to him, staring intently at the glowing orb, "Focus Luci, maybe we can do that in the future."

Luci turned his attention to his older brother, "You think we will actually be able to do that?"

"Yes, definitely."

AN: First explanation I posted so late; I needed more background on the Empty, which I only got in ep 1304. It had nothing to do with my procrastinating skills. Next chapter will come sooner. I might write a SuperWhoLock fic, maybe if it has enough plot. See ya! ;D


End file.
